drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
FAQ Q: How many characters can I have in the DR PSW? A: You are allowed three characters per RP Group, except in the Freelanders and Congress of Shadow. In the Freelanders and the Congress of Shadow you may have up to three characters per guild. Q: What is an NSW? A: NSW (Non Specific Writer) refers to those characters/positions where continuity is required. As an example, the Sitters in the White Tower, the Queen of Manetheren and the MAA (Master of Arms) in the Warders would be NSW characters. Any NSW position requires a bio that is approved by the RGL (RP Group Leader) of the appropriate RP Group along with the RP (Role Play) Admin. There is no time limit on how long these characters can be RP’d. Q: What is a TTPC? A: TTPC (Temporary Third Person Character) refers to characters that are created for specific RP’s only and that require a bio. It is the responsibility of the Bio checker/RGL to monitor the people playing these characters and to abide by the time limits that the players set for these characters. Any deviation from the time limit, that is not authorised, will result in the player losing the right to create any TTPCs. Q: What is an NPC? A: An NPC is a Non-Player Character. Basically, it’s a character that you insert into your posts that is not being played by someone else. An incidental person. It could be anyone from a friend or family member to a shopkeeper or bandit, and everyone in between. Q: Do NPCs or TTPCs count against a person’s character limit? A: Nope :) Q: Do I need permission to use NPCs or TTPCs in my posts? What if I want to kill one? A: For your general run-of-the-mill NPCs you do not, but for TTPCs you do. However, if the character is someone who would reasonably belong to one of the RP Groups here at the DR PSW then you need to clear it with that RP Group’s Leader. That means that if you plan on killing a Trolloc, fighting an Aiel, meeting with a Noble or anything similar, you will need to co-ordinate this. Q: So how do I get an RP started? A: Depends on what you want to do. If it’s just a small character building RP within your own RP group then you just need to find some interested people and get to posting. Your RP Group Leader can get together with you to let you know whether or not a particular RP needs to be approved. Q: How do I go about RPing with people in other RP Groups? A: Well, this is what your RP Group Leaders are for. Inter Group RP's need to be approved. Come up with your RP idea and present it to your RGL or RP Co-ordinator. He or she will co-ordinate your RP with the RGL/s or RP Co-ordinator/s who might be impacted and get back to you as to whether or not it is approved. Q: What’s the deal with the Main Plotline? A: The Main Plotline is in existence simply to set the background of the world we Role Play in. It is used to move the story along and provide an “historic” timeline. As the Main Plotline advances, the PSW that we RP in will be changing due to the Dragon’s influence on it and the events within it. Q: Can I interact with the Main Plotline? A: There will be opportunities for many people to interact with the main characters either directly or indirectly. This is something that will have to be co-ordinated with your RGL. People cannot simply insert themselves into the Main Plotline. The DR PSW is a large, sprawling RP and a certain level of control needs to be maintained. Q: What special rules do the different RP Groups have? A: We have tried to include some of the major RP Group specific rules on the RP Group pages here. More information can be found on the RP Group websites or by contacting your RGL directly. Q: I still have questions about the Dragon Reborn PSW. How can I get an answer? A: Please e-mail Taymist or Winterwinds. They are the PSW Community Admin (Tay) and her assistant, the RP Groups Admin (Winter). They not only look after the DR PSW but all RP matters at Dragonmount. If the question is a popular one we’ll add it to this FAQ. Category:All Category:General